PokéChat
by IxHeartxFeliks
Summary: You never want to see Ash Gary Professor Oak and Tracy get in a chatroom together. This is what happens.


Pokéchat!

entering Realchamp

Entering Pokéking

Realchamp: hey assy, i mean ashy boy. whats shaking? made out with tracy lately?

Pokéking: wow. So mature. Enjoying your life as a gym leader, Oak?

Realchamp: I've crushed all of them.

entering Sketchpad

Sketchpad:whats up oak? and ketchum?

Pokéking: nothing much! Haven't seen u in forever!

Realchamp: He hangs with gramps all the time. they started to sketch eevee.

Skectchpad: ya. he loves it, and he poses for us. so cute!

Entering ProfOak

ProfOak: Hello, you three

Pokéking: Hey, professor!

Realchamp: gramps! wats shaking?

Sketchpad:srry i missed the sketch session today... i was lost in viridian forest. butter free attacked me. :D

Pokéking: y r u happy? Where's ur team!

ProfOak: I told u to grab a pokémon b4 u left. tsk tsk.

Realchamp: dude. ur insane.

Sketchpad: i did. but i dropped the pokéball when i saw the beedrill so i had to go back after. thts how i got lost.

Pokéking: Wow. Skills. Next time, I'll go w/ u. K?

ProfOak: Tracey... sigh

Realchamp:i was out there. i heard u screaming like a little girl. LOL

Sketchpad. thx ash. and y didnt u help me. jerk. :'(

ProfOak: Gary, you need to learn to b nicer.

Pokéking: Gary u dick! No wonder ull never get laid! :0

Realchamp: shut up assyboy!

Pokéking: STOP CHECKING OUT MY ASS YOU CREEP!

Realchamp:...but its so big and flabby...

Sketchpad:weirdos...

ProfOak: Language, boys, please!

Pokéchamp: I knew it! ur a flamer! Back off, Flamer!

Realchamp:gramps! did u just here wat ashyboy just said to me?

Sketchpad: u deserved it! :'(

Pokéking: STAY AWAY FROM ME! I FEAR UR GIRTH!

ProfOak: Ash, really... ur mother's right here... shall i tell her abou this?

Sketchpad:hi !

Realchamp: hi ashy boy's mom! c(:

Pokéking: Stop hitting on my mom now! God, u horndog!

Prof Oak: Ash... calm down take a breather!

entering Ashys Mommie

AshysMommie: ASH! FIX UR LANGUAGE OR I'M SENDING MR. MIME AFTER U!

Ashys Mommie left. FOREVER.

Realchamp: i felt her yelling. tht was scary...

Sketchpad: i'm scared... :'(

Pokéking: O.o

ProfOak: ...

Realchamp: i wasnt hitting on her. i said hi...

Sketchpad:...!

Pokéking: ... I blame u, Gary. -.-

ProfOak: Ash, is somthign bothering you?

ProfOak: *Something

Realchamp: ya cuz i am a leader and it took him foreva to beat me!

Sketchpad: he beat u twice in a row... LOL haha c(:

Pokéking: Uh... uh... i g2g! Pikachu's calling! Bye!

ProfOak: Ash... pikachu's right here... don't lie! Ash! Get back here!

ProfOak: :O

Realchamp: ill get him.

Sketchpad: oh god...

ProfOak: There he goes... Toward Viridian... -.-'

Sketchpad: i'm gonna sketch this fight! brb

10 min later

Realchamp: owwie ashyboy! u hit hard! but i won! kek kek

Pokéking: It was a fluke, you cheater!

Realchamp: what r u talking about? u sent out pikachu and ivysaur and squritle and charizard!

Pokéking: U heard me! U barely won anyway!

ProfOak: Stop fighting you two. god, u just battled!

Sketchpad: ash u cheated.

Pokéking: How?

ProfOak: u three... my gosh

Sketchpad: u sent out pokémon. Gary fought fist to fist. against charizard...

Realchamp: kek kek i still won. i no his weakness. tickles! jk LOL :)

Pokéking: ...that sounds so gay... -.- u sure ur don't swing that way?

ProfOak: Ash! That's none of ur business if he doesn't wanna tell... but do u, Gary?

Sketchpad:...? i need some popcorn...heheh got it. so gary?...*all eyes on u*

Realchamp: oh yes completly. *rolls eyes* ashy-boy u need to get a life. really find a bf and go some where wlws

realchamp:*else

Pokéking: *outrage* WTF? U know I was with Misty for a while! I'm not a cocksucker like u!

ProfOak: ! language!

Sketchpad:... :/

Realchamp: misty isnt a girl.

Pokéking: Is too!

ProfOak: ...

ProfOak has left.

Realchamp: Crap hes coming! quick every1 lock the doors.

Sketchpad: done.

Realchamp:done, now u ashy boy! hes going to kill us!

Pokéking: Already done. I had it locked when i walked into my room again. Y?

Realchamp: hes pounding at my door! crap!

Sketchpad: oh damn. he found the key. hes at the dead bolt.

Realchamp:...i got a lot of chain locks

Pokéking: Can we flee? Like, leave town and shit?

Sketchpad: use ur bird pokémon. just ash, can u get me? ill be at my window.

Realchamp: lets do it!

Realchamp flees

Sketchpad flees

Pokéking: Damn.

Pokéking has left the chatroom.

END!


End file.
